Hidden Talents
by N'kala
Summary: Monroe discovers something new about the Grimm


**Title**: Hidden Talents  
><strong>Author<strong>: N'kala  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Neither the show nor the characters belong to me.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Monroe discovers something new about the Grimm.  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I just discovered this excellent new show and have begun watching it over and over for notes. This particular little ficlet is my first in this fandom, and is just a way to ease me in. Hopefully I can write a few more pages while the muse is with me!

Hidden Talents

Monroe wasn't entirely sure when Nick's visits to his home changed from a fledgling Grimm looking for information to two guys hanging out. Somehow their . . . whatever this was . . . had morphed into something resembling friendship.

Monroe wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that.

Tonight, Nick had brought a case file from work that he wanted Monroe's opinion on, along with carry out from a nearby Chinese restaurant. While Monroe had perused the file, Nick dug out some dishes and served dinner. Nick's familiarity with where Monroe kept everything in his kitchen was enough to make Monroe wonder how long that had been going on.

The facts in the file, though unpleasant, didn't really give Monroe the same vibe that a Grimm situation would, and he shared as much with Nick. Nick nodded, accepting Monroe's words without questions, and launched into questions about Grimm creatures in general, making Monroe wonder if the file had simply been an excuse to get past Monroe's door.

The two talked over dinner, keeping the topics fairly close to anything of a Grimm nature. Nick stayed long enough to help clean the remnants of their dinner, then left, thanking Monroe for his help.

It wasn't until Nick's car had disappeared down the street that Monroe realized that the young Grimm had dropped something. Leaning down near the couch, Monroe lifted a small black journal. He debated calling Nick to let him know, but curiosity overrode all else, and he opened the journal.

There wasn't much in the first few pages; some notes from what must have been old cases. Monroe flipped through a couple pages, pausing on a well-drawn and incredibly detailed sketch of a Reaper. Monroe's eyes traced the lines, taking in the lifelike drawing.

Intrigued, Monroe turned the page. Nick had jotted down more notes and smaller sketches, indicating he must have been bored while speaking with someone. Monroe hoped it hadn't been while talking with him.

The next page was a drawing of a beautiful young woman, smiling. Monroe figured it must be the same woman he could smell on Nick. His drawing was so detailed that Monroe figured he could pick this woman out of a crowd.

The next several pages were no less breathtaking. Nick's partner, Hank, on the phone. Another of the young woman. A man who was obviously an authority figure in Nick's life; his boss, maybe? There was a sketch of Marie Kessler as well. Monroe hurried past that particular image.

More images, of the different creatures Nick had seen. Monroe was deeply impressed. It seemed that the little Grimm had talent.

The next page made Monroe pause. It was his own face, eyes intent on something in his hands. Monroe couldn't see what it was that his image was so intent on, but his likeness was wearing glasses. Working on a timepiece, then? Whatever it was, it was amazing.

Monroe sank onto the couch and flipped back through the book, always pausing back on his own image. He was tempted to tear it out and tuck it away somewhere, but he knew that Nick would notice. As much as he'd come to . . . tolerate the Grimm, he didn't want Nick to think he actually admired him in any way.

Monroe's cell phone chirped, and he answered it almost as an afterthought. "Yeah, Monroe."

"Hey, it's Nick," came the reply. "Did I leave something at your place? I can't find my journal. It's black, kinda small."

"Uh, yeah, yeah," Monroe replied, mentally giving himself a kick. "I found it. It, uh, was on the floor, by the couch. You need it tonight?"

"No, not tonight." Nick's voice was full of relief. "I'll swing by and pick it up tomorrow, if that's all right?"

"I, uh, have to be out early on a thing for work," Monroe told him. "What if I just drop it off at the station or something?"

"You'd do that?" Nick asked.

"Sure, why not?" Monroe answered. "It's on my way anyway." And if he happened to be by the library and their copy machines, so much the better. "I'll drop it off in the morning."

"Okay," Nick replied. "Thanks, Monroe."

"No problem. Good night."

"Night."

As Monroe set his cell phone down, he thumbed through the pages, wondering what other talents Nick might be hiding.

"Wonder if he's any good with a piano."

END


End file.
